filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lilka Eleniak
Class: Crest Sorceress *'Gender': Female *'Age': 14 *'Height': 5' *'Tools': Flame Rod, Freeze Rod, Change Rod *'Favorite Food': Jelly Rolls Wild Arms 2 Lilka is the party's magic-user and effective healer for the first part of the Wild ARMs 2 game. She puts on a largely carefree and humorous attitude, though in truth she's very insecure and feels that her skills cannot measure up to those of her legendary sister-the Eleniak Witch-Girl. Despite this, her very first act in the game is to save Palace Village from the monster Olivier, though she gives all the credit to her sister instead of herself. Because of her sister's death, Lilka takes up the call to join ARMS in her stead, and becomes fast friends with Ashley Winchester, on whom she develops a short-lived crush. Lilka remains a true friend to all the ARMS members and acts as a more cheerful counter-point to the darker elements of the overall story. She struggles with her own doubts through the early parts of the game, never believing that she can be the equal of skill and power as her sister. Her sister's death has also left her afraid to get close to anyone, though she manages to open up to Ashley and her rival Terry back home. She gains more confident as she travels with her ARMS companions. Though not clarified-or perhaps simply not clear because of the poor translation quality of the English release of the game,-it is somewhat suggested that Lilka accidently caused the death of her elder sister. It is known that the Eleniak Witch-Girl died in an experiment with a magical artifact, which could very well be the Millenium Puzzle Lilka is in during her prologue flashback. She is guided through it by the disembodied voice of her sister, which seems to fade away as she tries to reset the gate after Lilka's escape. This would explain a large portion of her insecurity, as well as her hesitance to use the Puzzle to save Ashley. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Little Sorceress with an Umbrella" A sorceress in training-and in need of it. Not very good at spellcasting, and particularly bad at teleportation. In-Game Status In the Beginning of Gameplay * Health 60 /60 (LV 1) * C. Sorcery ** Flame ** Freeze ** Heal * Custom Command (None) Main Status * STR: 15 * VIT: 20 * SOR: 14 * RES: 11 * ATP: 21 * DEF: 12 * MGR: 7 * PRY: 1% * LCK: Normal Equipment * Weapon: Mumbrella * Gear: (None) * Body: Breeze Cape * Head: Hair band * Guard: (None) * Tools: Fire Rod Force Ability #. Mystic (Modify item use) #. #. #. Wild Arms 5 Lilka makes an appearance in Wild Arms 5, as a delivery girl. When the player has reached a certain part of the game, Dean will generously trade Teleport Orbs with Lilka, whose Orb seems to be malfunctioning. Lilka is also part of another side-quest, involving Ashley Winchester. Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 2 characters